


vacation, had to get away

by darlingargents



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents
Summary: “So,” Luke says as they enter hyperspace, “what’s this situation that we’re dealing with? Leia was vague on the details.”Lando turns a smile on him that’s way too enthusiastic. “The situation,” he says, “isyou.”Or, Luke doesn’t know how to relax. Lando bravely offers to help.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	vacation, had to get away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



> Title from Vacation by The Go-Go's, just because.

Luke’s had a bit of a busy year. Starting a new Jedi Academy, helping Leia pick up the pieces of the Empire and start to build a new, fairer system of government, and dealing with every little problem in between — well. It’s been a lot.

He’s okay with it, really. Only getting two or three hours of sleep every night is fine. It’s the price they have to pay for democracy. Well, mainly just him.

It’s fine, really, but Leia always gives him a look when he points that out.

“You can’t help anyone if you’re sleep-deprived and miserable,” she points out one day, when he gets back to their shared Coruscant apartment long past midnight. “Really. You need a break.”

“Once the academy is set up.”

Leia gives him another look, but doesn’t press the point.

*

A week later, she tells him that there’s a situation that needs dealing with.

“Is there anyone else who can go?” he asks, looking down at his schedule for the week. Sure, he could technically delegate, but it’s important work. He doesn’t want to hand it over and then have something go wrong.

“Lando needs your help,” she insists, and he blinks at her. There’s two of her for a moment. He needs more coffee. That’ll fix his eyes.

“Lando? Why?”

She sighs. “Meet him at the spaceport in an hour.” She takes his schedule out from under his hands. “I’ll make sure everything goes okay. This is important.”

“Fine.” Luke stands and sways a bit. Okay, he does need sleep. He’ll sleep on the way. “How should I pack?”

“You’re going somewhere warm. Bring a swimsuit.”

“Why?”

“Underwater rescues.”

He thinks she might be being sarcastic, but he can’t be sure, so he packs it anyway.

*

“So,” Luke says as they enter hyperspace an hour later, “what’s this situation that we’re dealing with? Leia was vague on the details.”

Lando turns a smile on him that’s way too enthusiastic. “The situation,” he says, “is _you_.”

“Me?”

“Go sleep. We’ll talk when you wake up.”

“Sure.” It doesn’t make sense, but now that he doesn’t need to work for the moment, his exhaustion is catching up to him, and he doesn’t have the mental energy to interrogate it. Luke stumbles to his cabin, and falls asleep before his head hits the pillow.

*

When Luke wakes up, he checks his chrono and sits up so quickly his head spins. He’s been sleeping for — twenty hours? They were only supposed to be in hyperspace for fifteen. Something awful must have happened, but — he can’t feel anything in the Force. Just Lando in the galley, perfectly calm.

He changes out of the clothes he slept in and goes up to the galley. Lando is watching a holodrama, and he shuts it off as Luke comes in.

“How did you sleep?”

“What’s going on? Why didn’t you wake me? If it’s an emergency—”

“It’s not an emergency.”

“What?”

Lando sighs. “Leia enlisted my help. You haven’t taken a day off in over a year. You’re burning out and she has to fix more of your mistakes by the day. So we’re going on a vacation.”

“A vacation?” Luke’s never been on a vacation. There wasn’t anywhere to go on Tatooine, and since he left, there’s always been something important to do.

“Yes.” Lando looks at him calmly. “One week. Then you can go back. Until then, we’re staying here.”

Luke wants to argue, or wrest control of the ship and take them back to Coruscant to get back to work, but he imagines Leia’s reaction, and… well, not much scares him, but the thought of that does. He gives in. “Where’s here?”

*

‘Here’ turns out to be a vacation planet. Lando’s booked them a suite of rooms overlooking the aqua waves that stretch off into the distance under the three suns. There’s room service droids for everything you could ever need, a real-water shower and hot tub with ever-shifting colours in the water (as a desert-dweller at heart, all that water is still somewhat miraculous in Luke’s mind) and beds bigger than Luke’s bedroom in his apartment. After his twenty-hour nap, though, he’s not exactly eager to jump into his bed.

He decides that he’ll humour Leia and Lando, just for the week. It does seem like it will be an enjoyable week.

It starts out perfectly enjoyable and unobjectionable. Luke goes swimming in the ocean, revelling in the shockingly warm waves, watching the schools of bright, colourful fish darting harmlessly around him. He dries off on an outdoor pavilion, on a reclining chair with serving droids feeding him various interesting snacks. Lando spends the whole time watching him with a little smile, like he’s proud of getting Luke to relax. Back in the room, there's so many entertainment options that it makes Luke's head spin, and when he finally goes to bed, he finds that it’s like sleeping on clouds.

It’s nice, for the first two days or so.

On day three, Luke starts getting anxious.

There’s only so much swimming and sunning he can do; he can no longer keep the thoughts of all the work waiting back home off his mind. He swims for only a few minutes before giving up and going back up to the suite to anxiously pace. Artoo, just finished his own spa experience, beeps worriedly at him as he dresses and obsessively digs for his comm to check his messages.

“Luke,” calls a voice from the door of the suite, and Luke swears under his breath. He shoves the comm back in his bag and turns around as Lando knocks on the door of his room and comes in. He looks disapproving, but one can only look so disapproving while holding a bright purple drink and not wearing a shirt.

Luke tries not to let himself look at the water droplets sliding down Lando’s bare chest.

“You’re trying to work,” he says, and Luke winces.

“Don’t tell Leia.”

“I won’t. But you need to tell me what you need to relax. I’m here for you. That’s why we’re doing this.”

Luke does not let his eyes scan Lando’s muscled chest before going back up to his face. He doesn’t. If he’s going red, it’s from how hot this planet is.

“I know,” Lando says, with a theatrical finger-snap. “The spa. Let’s go.”

“Can I just check—”

“No. Artoo, take his comm and keep it until we leave.”

Artoo beeps in affirmative and Luke glares at him as he locks the comm inside his metal casing. “Traitor,” he says, and Artoo beeps happily.

“Spa. Let’s go.”

*

The spa is… not terrible.

When Luke gets it through his head that he can’t check his messages, his body decides it’s finally going to fully relax. The massage turns him into a pile of goo; the full-body lotion makes his skin feel completely renewed. He ends up half-asleep in the seat as the hairstyling droid gives him a trim and a close shave, and he barely notices himself standing up when it’s done.

It’s good. He can admit that. It’s a good experience.

Lando leads him back to the suite, and orders a drink from the room-service droid for each of them. They watch the sunset on the balcony, and Luke has to admit… this is nice.

“I guess I should thank Leia,” he says as the third sun finally vanishes over the horizon. “Maybe I did need this.”

Lando makes an offended noise, and Luke smiles, lolling his head in Lando’s general direction. He’s too relaxed to move all that much. “And you. Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m always willing to take a vacation with a pretty boy when a princess asks real nicely.”

Luke smiles. Most of the time, he would just let it slide, but he feels like he can say anything right now. “You think I’m pretty?”

Lando takes a last sip of his drink and shoots Luke a smirk that sends a thrill through him. “Depends. What do I get if I say yes?”

Out of all the ways to relax on this vacation, Luke wasn’t necessarily expecting this one, but he can’t complain about it.

*

The rest of the week is a lot of things, but it’s certainly not boring.

*

“So, how was your vacation?” Leia asks when he gets back to the apartment. Artoo gave him back his comm an hour before they arrived on Coruscant; his only message was a spam caller trying to sell him “Jedi transformation tablets.” He feels a lot more ready to tackle his workload at this point.

“Good,” he says. “Thank you.”

“No problem. How’s Lando?”

Luke smiles. “He’s good. I think you’ll be seeing him around here a bit more often.”

Leia gives him a knowing look. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.” She gets up from her seat and kisses his cheek. “Welcome back.”

Luke gets back to his work, and finds that he can’t stop smiling. Lando will be back next week. Things are good.

Welcome back, indeed.


End file.
